Central London Elementary
by SunStar706
Summary: The Weasley cousins at elementary school. Sorry, I'm trash at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1: What is Going On

I am planning to give this fanfiction some good work, as before I fall asleep, I daydream, usually about this subject. I have been thinking about this, and I am usually embarrassed to talk about it, so maybe I will feel better when it is out in the open. This story is going to be focused on Freddie and Roxanne, because I won't usually give them much attention. It will still have a lot about James and Lily. I would like to thank J. K. Rowling, and this this handy auto check thingy.

Central London Elementary, Chapter 1: What is Going On?!

Narrated by Frederick Weasley.

"What are those… 8… 9… 12, grownups talking about?" asked my sister, Roxanne.

"I don't know, Roxy," I told her, "But we will find out." I pulled out a pair of extendable ears, and slipped them under the door. Roxanne grinned at me.

"… Magic Branch of Central London Elementary School is a good option." Said my Mum.

"Yes, Angelina, it's definitely a good idea, option, and solution." Said Aunt Hermione.

"What do you think the magic branch of central London Elem-" Roxy started to ask, but I cut her off.

"This is bad." I told her, "Weasley necklace, for sure." She pulled her Weasley necklace out of her pocket. Hers was a dark geode. Mine is made of Carnelian, like most of the 12, mine is Carnelian or Citrine. Exceptions are, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, and Lily, who have pyrite, Hugo, Lucy, and Roxy, dark geodes, and Albus and James, who have obsidian. Whatever. Anyway, I knew all 12 necklaces were burning, one in my pocket. Then we stood up and ran to our tree house. Lily, James, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, and Louis had beat us.

"Freddie! Roxy! What is going on! We felt our necklaces burning, and came from the pond as quickly as possible!" said Lily in one breath.

"I'll tell you when every one else gets here." I told her.

When we had all assembled, Roxy and I told them the whole story. When we were done, James said:

"Sorry to speak out of turn, but we need to find out what on the Astronomy Tower is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of 24

Chapter 2

The Meeting of 24

Narrated By

Lily Luna Potter

It was the middle of dinner. James, Freddie, Roxy, Hugo, and I were sitting at one end of the table, listening to the grownups talk about the Daily Prophets news, the Quibbler's news, work, the weather, and other boring grownup things. We listened with half an ear, until Auntie Fleur said something curious,

"Zhen Zil Ze tell Zem?" I looked at James. James looked at Freddie. Freddie looked at Roxy. Roxy looked at Hugo. Hugo looked at me.

"Now is fine." Said Dad. I looked at Hugo. Surely, he was nervous. Hugo is nervous about a fly.

"Harry's right." Said Mum, "They need to know as soon as possible."

"All right, Here goes." Said Uncle George, "Hey Kids!"

"What?" We chorused. We wanted to know what was going on, and we wanted to know as soon as possible. Something had been going on since the Saturday before, and I Had the feeling we were about to find out what was happening. I was so excited. But My Curiousity was stronger, so let's have no more talk, and find out what's about to happen.

"Well," Said Mum, ""We have decided that 11 of you, well 12 of you, but one of you is already going to school next year, Anyway, the 11 of you, Dominique, Molly, James, Louis, Fred, Lucy, Lily, Albus, Roxanne, Hugo, And Rose, to school."

"But, But, Mum, we can't go to school, you start school when your 11 and-" My brother James let loose a flood of excuses before he thought them through.

"James, we are not sending you to Hogwarts." Said Aunt Hermione, "There is something new in London, at Central London Elementary School-"

"What's that?" Rose asked, very eagerly. She was into everything academic. "Do I learn Algebra and calculus there?"

"May I learn Calculus, even if I can't learn it there?" Asked Hugo, who I though knew everything, but I suppose he knows everything except Calculus.

"You need to know Synonyms Homophones, and Antonyms first." Said Dominique, who seemed to be getting math and reading confused again.

"I do know them, and anyway, Calculus is Math, Not Grammar." Said Hugo. Hugo hated Saturdays for one reason. He spent the whole day with a whole bunch of extroverts. He, along with Louis, Albus, Lucy, Mum, Dad, Aunt Angelina, and maybe someone else, are introverts.

I looked over at him. James, Freddie, Roxy, and Lucy were having a protest. The Grownups were talking over each other. Hugo was thinking. Suddenly Grandma Molly Clanked her spoon on her glass, and said for us all to listen while she explained something. She had our fully undivided attention. Then she began to talk.


End file.
